A time of change
by Blaze
Summary: BA: A present from Angel to Buffy causes everyone'slives to turn up side down. People switch bodies.


Title: A Time of Change Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters. The story is mine though.  
  
Author: Blaze  
  
Date completed: July 1999  
  
Feedback: I would like to know what you thought.  
  
E-mail: [cordy2k@aol.com] Authors note: I wrote this story a year ago when the show was still in the second season. I knew Angel came back. I've been told my writing style has improved a lot since I wrote this. I have grammar checked it but I'm not that good at it, but if you'd read it before you'd be glad I had; it was a mess. I've been told I'd do a better job if I wrote it again. I had lost this but then I found it on a site and I was so happy I though I'd have to write it all over again. I checked this while I'm full of a cold and my eyes are watering so excuse the badness of the piece. Rating: Same as the show. Distribution: If you want it take it but tell me where it's going.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Leonie for being great and making me co- site mommy of FanFic World. Also to all the British people who have to cope with the petrol ordeal and to Nicola for. well I can't remember why right now but it's too her any way.  
  
**  
A Time of Change The night air was frosty Buffy could feel Jack Frost nipping at her fingertips although she was warming up. Buffy had entered the graveyard moments ago to see a vampire emerging from it's grave she thought he had been a student before he was changed because he was wearing baggy pants and a soccer T-shirt. She leapt into the air with her fists out. She struck him hard and he fell to the floor but like usual vampires, they don't know when to give up; he stood up, Buffy stood in a defensive position then round house kicked him then with another smooth move she staked him and he turned to dust. Buffy studied the area in a fight mode stance, when she had scanned every where to make sure there was no more old or new vampires around she stood straight and dusted her self off. "I guess no one else wants to play," she said to no one in particular. "I'll play," said a sexy voice from the shadows. She felt two strong hands cover her eyes. "Guess who," said the man clutching at her face. "Erm Jack the Ripper, Leonardo Di Caprio. No okay then a psycho that has just escaped. I'm still wrong hmm. maybe a very sexy vampire named Angel. am I right?" she joked to him. "I think you are correct," Angel slid his hands from her eyes stroking her skin Buffy turned to face him staring into those eyes of his, she could get lost in him. "I have something for you Buffy." he slid a package from under his black duster. "Oh goodie a present." Buffy's eyes were gleaming with excitement. "What is it?" "Open it and find out." He handed her the package. "I hope you like it." Buffy carefully ripped off the paper Angel had lovingly wrapped it in to reveal a very old music box. Buffy gasped. "Oh my god Angel this is beautiful!" Buffy jumped into Angel's arms and gave him a tender kiss then asked, "Thank you. Where did you get it?" "I was looking around an old antique shop and saw it, I remembered my mother used to have one." Angel lowered his head at the thought of his mother and how he had killed her. Buffy slid her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. Angel carried on because he knew Buffy understood about his past and that gave him the courage to forgive himself. "I saw it and just had to get it for you!" "It's beautiful" she once again embracing him tightly "Walk me home?" she asked. "Sure." they walked off slowly. Angel had his arm around Buffy as they strolled down the street to her house. When they reached the door they hugged and shared a heart-stopping kiss. "Wanna come in?" Buffy asked. "Can't I better go I have to get some ... food," Angel said shyly. "Oh, see you tomorrow night at the grave yard?" Buffy asked "Yeah," Angel replied they kissed again and Angel turned and walked away. "Bye." Buffy turned to go into her house "Oh and thanks," as she spoke she realized Angel had already gone" for the music box," she finished. ************************************* When she got upstairs she lay on her bed looking at the music box and going through their kiss over and over again in her head. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello," said a sleepy Willow on the other end. "Sorry Will did I wake you?" "No, I was on the net searching for that Parlim monster for Giles." "Oh I just had to call, Angel has just given me the most gorgeous music box I have ever seen." "Oh wow, what is it like?" Buffy explained it in great detail to Willow. "It sounds so pretty." "I know, I'll bring it to school tomorrow you just know Cordy will be so jealous." "Okay, meet you in the library before school." Buffy put the phone down and placed the music box on her bedside table inside she put the necklace and ring Angel had given her. She switched off the lights and drifted off to sleep and dreamt of Angel ********************* When Buffy got to school she headed straight for the library and went in to see the whole Scooby gang minus Oz in there. "Hi, Buffy. Did you bring it?" asked Willow. "Yeah, here." Buffy passed it to Willow carefully. "Where did you get that Buffy? It's way to cool for you," said Cordy in her usual way. Buffy looked at Willow as to say 'see I told you she would be jealous'. "Cordy what have I told you?" said an embarrassed Xander. "It's nice, where'd u get it?" Cordy huffed and sat back in her chair. "Angel gave it to me" Buffy said proudly. "Oh well it isn't that nice," Xander replied. "Xander," Willow said giving him a look. He shrugged at her as to say 'what'. Cordelia stood up and walked toward Willow "Can I?" she asked. Buffy nodded at her. Cordelia took the box off Willow and returned to sit next to Xander. They both examined it opening all the little draws, "It has really pretty drawings on the inside of the lid," Cordelia noticed. Giles came out of his office and asked what all the fuss was about. Buffy explained. Then Giles took the item off Xander. "This is rather nice and it looks really familiar!" Giles exclaimed. "Never mind." At that, Oz strolls in, in his usual laid back manor. "Hey guys what's the fuss," Oz asked. "Buffy's present off Angel," Willow answers. "Let's see." Oz walked over to Giles and takes the box off him then goes and takes the seat next to Willow and places the box down. Oz begins to examine it "How come the music won't play?" Oz asked. "I dunno "Buffy said. Oz was still looking when he came upon a secret compartment. "Have you seen this Buffy?" Oz asks. Buffy comes over to him to see what he is talking about. "No it must be a secret compartment. Open it," she tells Oz. Oz fiddles with it and finally gets it open inside. It is very slender. It is the wall of the box he saw two wires that had been cut. "That's why it doesn't work," Buffy said. Oz fiddles for a bit and manages to connect the wires. "Hey I managed to connect them." Oz told the group then started to wind it up. "Maybe we shouldn't, maybe it was cut for a reason", said Giles always the one for caution. "Take a chill pill it's only a music box Giles "Buffy exclaimed. "Oz stop!" shouted Giles. But it was too late. Oz has already finished. On the first note a flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a deep rumble of thunder. The Scooby gang started to convulse then eventually stopped and slumped in their chairs except for Giles who was stood up so he landed on the ground hard. **************************************************** One by one the started to wake up "Wow what happened there?" said Cordelia. "I think it was the music, "said Oz. "So it was me," said Giles. "How could it have been you Oz played the music?" asked Buffy. "I am Oz, "said Giles. "Where am I?" said Xander. "You're at school, duh," said Buffy. "Oh my god, it's daylight," spoke a shocked Xander who was desperately trying to crawl into the shadows. Buffy went over and put her arm around him and kissed him, "Poor Xander did you think you were in bed again" she said. "Buffy why are you kissing Xander?" asked a shocked Cordy "I'm not I'm here," said Willow. "Oh lord! I know where I know that music box from in is called the Zedwar it is a box of change!" exclaimed Oz. "What does that mean how do u know anyway more details Oz?" said Willow. "If you play the music it will take your soul and exchange it with another it needs 7 people to touch it then the music played and you will be swapped with someone else," explained Oz. "Oh," said Willow. "We need to know whom is in who." After a while they had figured it out. "So this is in who." Buffy - in-Willow Willow - in- Cordy Cordy-in - Buffy Oz - in - me I am-in-Oz Whose in Xander" "Me, Angel" "Angel-in-Xander" So then we must assume Xander is in Angel well now we have that sorted you must go to class," Giles said calmly. "We can't go to class. How am I supposed to be Willow? Anyway you would have to go, what do we call each other by our name or by the body we are in?" "Okay don't go to class, and use your real names." "Oh my god because I'm Buffy, does that mean I have to kill the vamps? Oh no oh no," said a scared Cordelia. "It's simple," Buffy said. "To you, you're the slayer," said Cordelia. "Just use your cheerleading moves and my body will do the rest, oh no I just had a though if Angel is in Xander then oh no what if he tries to go out side?" "I'll go and check on him I was asleep so he should be okay and I'll explain what he should do. Giles you work on a reversal," Angel told Buffy to calm her down. ********************************************************* Angel went to his place on the way he walked slowly to soak up the sun, something he hasn't been able to do in years. When he got there he went straight to his bedroom he saw his body asleep on his bed and at first it shocked him he hadn't seen himself for as long as he couldn't sunbathe. Angel walked over to Xander and shook him to wake him up "Xander wake up." Xander rubbed 'Angels' eyes and slowly he was able to see, when he saw his face he shot up. "Wow Wow Wowwwwww." "Calm down I have something to tell you." Angel explained every thing that had happened and then told Xander to stay there until the dark falls to and then to go to the Library. "What if I get hungry do I have to eat blood?" Xander asked not wanting to know the answer. "You shouldn't I just ate but if you do, eat a really rare stake if you can't manage the blood," Angel told him. Angel then returned to Sunnydale high. ************************************************************** The time now is 10pm Buffy and Angel have been training Cordelia all day for patrol at night. Willow, Giles and Oz have been looking for a reversal spell. Xander has just come in. "You're doing great Cordy," said Buffy. "Thanks I never knew you had to put so much effort into it. You make it look so easy." "Well it isn't really an effort any more. I'm used to it, so Angel Xander and Me will come on patrol with you to give you a hand. I think I could still get a vamp with out my powers but it will be a lot harder." "Do I have to come I can't fight," said Xander. "I'll teach you a few moves you will need," said Angel. "Oh thank you dead boy I'll get killed." "I'm not dead boy any more!" Angel said with a smile on Xander's face. Buffy, Cordelia, Angel and Xander went on patrol leaving the rest of the Scooby gang to find a reversal spell. "We're never gonna get it," said Willow. "We will Willow don't worry," Oz said to calm her he leaned in to kiss her she stopped him. "Oz please don't take this the wrong way but please don't kiss me I beg you," Willow pleaded. "Why? Ohhhh I look like Giles," Oz remembered. "Sorry Giles no offence." "None taken," he reassured her. "I to cannot find a reversal spell for the Zedwar it just says read which doesn't make a lot of seance." "Maybe if we play the music backward," Oz asked with hope. "No it is very clear it says read." ********************************************************** Meanwhile on patrol they hadn't come up against a vampire yet. "Angel I burnt your body" Xander confesses. "How?" "I went out side," Xander spoke with an 'I'm dumb face'. "Are you thick or something? It doesn't matter, I heal fast. Just don't fall on a stake," Angel said. "So Cordy how do you feel being the slayer?" Xander asked changing the subject. "I feel stronger, "she said. "Xander do you fancy me more with Buffy's body? You know because you love her." "No I like you as you are," he said hoping to sound sincere. "Liar, kiss me "she ordered. Xander and Cordy stopped in their tracks and started to kiss. "Don't we make a cute couple Angel?" Buffy asked. "Yeah we look so right together but don't they know we can't fight so they have to protect us "Angel said. "Yeah I know HEY GUYS YOU HAVE TO PROTECT US," Buffy yelled. "Shut up you two do this all the time "Cordy answered back then went back to kissing Xander. Buffy and Angel looked sheepish so they decided to change the subject. "Buffy I am really sorry for getting you into this mess." "It's not your fault, you didn't know" Buffy reassured him. Buffy kissed Angel passionately. "It feels the same," said Angel breaking the kiss. "Yeah I know I feel like I am actually kissing you." "Lets do it again," smiled Angel. They kissed some more than a thought came to them both they looked at each other. "Angel do you think we should............." Buffy trailed off knowing he got the message. "I want to but we can't do it to their bodies." "You're right but kissing feels the same," Buffy said hopefully. "Exactly I could still lose my soul," Angel explained. Buffy didn't answer just looked at him they stood quietly not talking when suddenly two vampires jumped on them they tried to fight but their skills weren't enough. "Urm, Guys a little help," Buffy asked panting like hell. Cordelia and Xander came up for air to see what Buffy was on about then came to the rescue. "Thank you for your time I know it is so precious," said Buffy sarcastically. Cordelia took the one that had Angel, Xander took the one who had Buffy they fought for a while but couldn't quite kill the vamps Buffy and Angel were shouting what to do. They couldn't do it so Buffy told them to hold the vamps and she and Angel would stake them. So they did. After all that they went back to the library *************************************************** "Hey we're back!" shouted Buffy from the doorway. "Have you found anything?" Angel asked. "No I'm sorry," Giles answered. "I suggest you go home and get some rest," Giles told them. Cordy, Buffy Willow and Angel set off each going to they hosts house except Buffy she told Willow parents she was sleeping at 'Buffy's' so she went with Cordelia. ******************************************* In the morning they all returned to the library Giles had made a break through he had realized that the drawings on the top where actually a language, one that had been forgotten years ago. "Can you read it Giles?" Xander asked hoping to hear a good answer. "I think so, I have read it a couple of times and I am sure it is right but it won't do anything!" Giles explained. "Maybe we all have to be here try again," Angel said. Giles read it again nothing happened Giles suggested they all go for a walk and come back to the problem a fresh. ************************************** Each pair went off on their own and Giles walked by himself, each couple where discussing what they would do it they couldn't get there bodies back.  
  
"Buffy I don't think I would be sorry if I had to keep Xander's body I could spend my life with you in the day, granted you don't look the same but that doesn't matter to me." Angel confessed "I would love you to be human but it isn't fair on Xander, and I don't mind Willow's body but I hate to say it I miss being the slayer, Cordy will get herself killed as me." "I know your right it wouldn't be the same. Lets go and sit under that tree over there in the shade I don't like being in the sun too much, It feel's uncomfortable." They walked over to the tree and lay holding each other. ** Willow and Oz were at the other side. "I can't hug you, Cordy will kill me," Willow told Oz. "I know she will totally freak if her friends see what they think is her and the school librarian hugging but don't worry we will crack this and be together again." "I hope your right. What will you do about your music if you're stuck as Giles?" "Dunno" "Well I'm the most popular girl at school at the moment so I can do anything I want but I would love to get my body back," Willow confessed. "There is no one looking," Willow said. Then as she was about to hug Oz a voice broke their moment. "Cordelia what are you doing with him?" Harmony asked clearly disgusted. "Oh er um he's helping me with out history project he's ancient and knows a lot of stuff." Willow answered. "Oh right Mr. Giles when was the battle of Hastings? Oh it don't matter I'll get Willow to do it, Cordy meet you at The Bronze tonight Mark, Steven, Jack and Duncan are gonna be there and you know they want you," Harmony told her. The pair share a quick hug, then carry on walking. ** Cordelia and Xander are in the library, as he can't go out. "I like the power of Buffy's body, but if I had to keep it I would have to have a total make-over and do something about the hair and I don't wanna get killed. I want my body back Xander." "You think you have it bad I have to drink blood to stay alive I can't go out during the day." "That should be a must," Cordy says. Xander looks at her with a hurt in his eyes. "I was just kidding," Cordelia assures him. "I was just thinking about our first kiss how weird it was," Xander says. "I know and our first date that was funny you were wearing that thing," Cordelia remembers. "Well now we have our first experience as other people. Come on let's walk around the school every one will be in class they won't see us," Xander says "Well I think that is all our firsts. Oh no there is Harmony." "Well, well, well here's Buffy where did you get that out fit, Oxfam," Harmony says snidely. "Well certainly not the bargain bin like where you got yours and those shoes," Cordelia fires back. Harmony is shocked then notices Xander = Angel and decides that she wants him "What is a hunk like you doing with a freak like her?" Harmony asked. "Well she has class and well you don't," Xander expresses. As they walk away Harmony flips her hair and walks off in the other direction. "Xander you can do better than that that was like a 2, on the insult scale ten being the best." "I know it must be Angels body, I keep getting the urge to sit in a dark corner and brood. "Xander says. "MISS SUMMERS, I'm talking to you girl," shouted as squirmy voice. Principal Snyder came up to them shouting at Cordelia. "Oh yeah that's me," Cordy whispers to herself. "Yes Principal Snyder?" she answers him politely. "What are you doing out of class and who is this?" he asks. " I---I er I," she is lost for words. "Hi my name is Angel" Xander answers. "You're not supposed to be at school," Snyder says, and smirks at Cordelia. Cordelia opens Buffy's mouth in shock "I'm her History tutor you little troll," Xander tells him-matter-of- factly. "That's what they all say now take your business off the school premises." Snyder orders Cordy and Xander go back to the library "Did you hear that he called me a ho," Cordy says. "I know and I'm a punter." "I can't believe him." Xander takes Cordy into Angel's arms to comfort her. Meanwhile Buffy and Angel are laid on the grass out side. "Angel can we be like this forever, together I mean." "I wish we could but you know we can't," Angel tells her. "I know. Oh no quick behind the tree," Buffy orders. They get up and hide behind the tree just in time. Principal Snyder came out of the building singing some cheesy song from the 50's and then got into his car and drove off. "That was close if he'd had caught us.she says suddenly trailing off. I've got an idea how to do the spell we need to read it to the music in the box, Let's get every one to the library." Buffy and Angel went and found every one and Buffy explained her plan. "I don't think so Buffy," Xander said. "I agree I think Xander is right. Oh I don't believe I said that," Giles added. "It's worth a try, just do it Giles." Giles got ready Buffy wound up the music box and they tried it. It worked; they were their normal self's they all hugged each other, Willow and Oz kissed. "That felt good," they said together. Buffy and Angel kissed. They were interrupted by Cordy "Erm Buffy, Snyder thinks you are a ho." "What? Why?" "I don't know he saw your body and Angels body walking together and told me not to work at school." "That's why he was in a good mood and singing." They all talked about their experiences as each other. They all left to go home. "Angel will you walk me?" Buffy asked. "Yeah sure," he said and gave her a peck on the cheek. Angel put his arm around Buffy and walked her home when they got to the door they kissed each other like they had just met after years of being apart. "Do you wanna come in for coffee mums working late at the gallery," she asks. "Er......okay." Angel stepped over the thresh hold and followed Buffy into the kitchen, she made them some coffee "We best go upstairs in case mum comes home," Buffy told him. She led the way upstairs to her room they sat and talked and drank their coffee. "Will you hold me Angel like before under the tree but as you and me?" she asked. Angel lay on the bed and held his arms out to her she crawled up to him and snuggled into him, they talked about their day a little more, kissed some and then eventually fell asleep Buffy felt safe in his arms wishing they could be like that forever.  
The End 


End file.
